


Satan's Princess Bike of Death

by alfing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, JUST FOR FUN JFC, M/M, Princess bikes, cas learning to ride a bike, flaming impala, lucifer is insane omg, so messed up what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is based off a roleplay)</p><p>Cas decides to learn how to ride a bike but Lucifer interrupts and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan's Princess Bike of Death

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN AND I WANTED TO SHARE OUR ROLEPLAY BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY SO DONT HATE THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

Cas carefully settled himself down onto his new bike, prepared to pedal it for the first time. But unfortunately, the second he removed his foot from the ground, he fell over with the bike landing on top of him. There was a familiar chuckle from above him.

“Aw, is baby Cas trying to learn to ride a bike?” Lucifer mocked. “I'll show you how it's done little bro.”

The devil swaggered into the garage and pedaled down the drive way on a pink princess bike, ringing the bell as he went.

Cas stared at his older brother and glared. “I can learn by myself.”

He seated himself onto his bike again, only to be ran over immediately by Lucifer on his bike. The younger angel cried in pain, gaining the attention of Dean Winchester. 

“Cas!” the hunter exclaimed, already rushing over to his beloved angel.

But before Dean could reach him, Lucifer had set his pink bike on fire and threw it at Castiel. He let out what sounded like a battle cry and threw hundreds of more flaming bikes at the angel. Cas wailed in pain and horrifically died.

But then the ex-angel came back as a ghost and angrily threw ectoplasm at Satan.

Sam decided to come out and see what was happening just then and gaped. “What-” he said in confusion.

Lucifer, now coated in ectoplasm, set the Impala on fire and threw it at the younger Winchester brother, burning and crushing him.

In hopes of avenging Sam's death, Cas threw more ectoplasm at his brother. Said brother suddenly screeched: “I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS!” and was now carrying a proton pack in his hands.

Dean stared at them all, so devastated by the loss of his beloved angel, brother, and car, that he couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

 

the end.


End file.
